


SATYR AT HOME!!

by Zoey_Namine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, Victor is insatiable
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoey_Namine/pseuds/Zoey_Namine
Summary: Indefenso como un lechón entre las fauces de un lobo, Yuuri era devorado por su marido, quien no lo dejaba levantarse de la cama hasta quedar finalmente satisfecho. Estaba en un serio problema.----------------------[Victuuri: Victor Nikiforov x Katsuki Yuuri]
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 27





	SATYR AT HOME!!

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠Excusa para escribir smut. 
> 
> \----- 
> 
> _Disclaimer: Yuri!!! on ICE y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia está protegida por la ley de Derechos de Autor (Copyright) queda absolutamente prohibido la copia o la adaptación sin permiso del autor._
> 
> \-----  
>  _Esto fue una excusa muy barata para intentar escribir algo de NSFW con humor... ¿Alguien se rió?_  
>  _Espero les haya gustado, ¡Muchos besos!_  
>  _Zoey Namine_

# S.O.S

# 

Otro nuevo día se hace presente; las aves cantan, el sol calentaba y las familias ya despiertas abren sus ventanas para dar la primera inhalación al aire matutino. Así, también comenzaba una mañana fresca y calmada en el departamento de la recién casada pareja Nikiforov, en San Petersburgo, Rusia.

Las primeras horas del día ocurren sin ninguna perturbación a su monotonía doméstica. Victor Nikiforov se despertaba con los primeros rayos del sol siempre puntuales, sus largas pestañas platinadas se separaban para dar paso a unas preciosas apatitas que abrazaban la mañana con la alegría de ver un nuevo día; como el hombre madrugador que era, sus "tareas" diarias comenzaban tan pronto despertaba.

El caballero ruso nunca lograría comprender el potente hechizo que Katsuki Yuuri (su marido, el amor de su vida, la luz de sus días, su mitocondria) había usado en él. Porque Victor había sido brutalmente golpeado por el hombre japonés, su pobre y solitario corazón fue sádicamente atravesado por una inocente flecha de cúpido adornada con un lazo hecho con una corbata fea y sin gracia, que lo dejó indefenso ante un demonio de ojos whisky que (en su inocencia perpetua) nunca notó que por él Victor haría y deshacería lo que sea, incluyendo viajar a un país donde no conocía ni una _J_ del idioma, volverse entrenador y arrastrarse besando el piso por donde camina.

Hay días en los que Victor mira a su pareja y se pregunta así mismo cómo diablos logró hacerlo todo suyo.

Porque Yuuri es simple y extraordinariamente perfecto, aun cuando su cabello era un nido de pájaros desastroso y hubiese baba seca en la comisura de sus labios, su precioso bello durmiente era lo más bonito que Victor alguna vez halla presenciado. Y ni siquiera estoy incursionando completamente en la belleza que es Yuuri Nikiforov.

Y así pasaba entonces de veinte a treinta minutos observando embelesado el rostro de su marido, el cual permanecía sereno y contento acurrucado en los brazos de Morfeo a su lado.

Luego comenzaba su ultraje.

Comenzaba con pequeños toques de mariposa, acariciaba la piel suave y descubría la nueva colección de moratones y chupetones en la piel pálida de su adoración; luego regalaba besos y estímulos suaves a los preciosos botones rojos e hinchados que eran sus pezones, las claras marcas de mordidas y succiones se mostraban orgullosas alrededor de ellos.

No pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que entre caricia y caricia a su dormido esposo, terminara abriéndole las piernas; el ruso salivaba ante esos bellos muslos gruesos, fuertes y totalmente _fatales_ para su corazón, igualmente marcados de mordidas y con infinidades de chupetones que se concentraban más que nada en ingle y glúteos. Su miembro despierto y emocionado comenzaba a emanar las primeras gotas de precum cuando acercó su cadera a la de su esposo, y sin más preámbulos simplemente hundiera su prominente erección en la entrada abusada, húmeda y babeante del semen de la noche anterior de su esposo.

Y así era como Yuuri Nikiforov finalmente despertaba, desorientado y confundido, desviviéndose entre fuertes gemidos y profundas embestidas que lo llevaban a un limbo de placer. Indefenso como un lechón entre las fauces de un lobo, Yuuri era devorado por su marido, quien no lo dejaba levantarse de la cama hasta quedar finalmente satisfecho.

Siguiendo con la rutina de la pareja, para las ocho y media de la mañana ya había movimiento notable en el departamento, Victor Nikiforov estaba en el cuarto de lavandería para comenzar el ciclo de lavado a las sábanas que se mancharon la noche anterior y terminaron por arruinar más temprano esa mañana. Una vez colocadas las telas en la secadora, su atención fue atraída por el delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina y su estómago rugió con interés. Seguido por su mascota se dirigió a donde su esposo estaba y se quedó estático en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

Su Yuuri lucía su lindo delantal cerúleo favorito mientras apagaba la estufa, ese que tenía un coqueto lazo que se sujetaba a su cintura, marcando espectacularmente las curvas de su cadera y muslos, más aún porque su bello Yuuri solo vestía una vieja camisa blanca de Victor, la cual le quedaba grande y no cubría más que lo necesario, la prenda se deslizaba coquetamente en su hombro derecho y el platinado se relamió los labios al ver sus largas piernas de patinador artístico llenas de mordidas, besos y chupetones. 

Mejor aún, marcaba las curvas de ese precioso trasero redondo y firme del cual era dueño.

La sola vista provocó el levantamiento y la hinchazón de su pene, que rápidamente apunto su deseo al incauto japonés. Yuuri Nikiforov tembló de pies a cabeza con un mal presentimiento erizando cada uno de sus vellos, la piel de gallina reaccionando ante la mirada oscura llena de deseo que lo miraba desde atrás.

Sus quejas y ruegos fueron inútiles ante el ataque de su marido contra su cuerpo, para Victor fue fácil halar de la blusa y así liberar el pezón izquierdo de su esposo, no tuvo piedad en pellizcarlo, masajearlo y maltratarlo; morder el cuello largo y delgado y masturbar su pene hasta tenerlo hinchado y emanando precum desde la uretra; totalmente desprotegido, desecho y necesitado.

Yuuri estaba mareado ante las sensaciones abrumadoras en su cuerpo, haciéndole incapaz de dialogar en inglés, comenzó a balbucear en japonés mientras su esposo alineaba su miembro duro e impaciente contra el esfínter del indefenso azabache.

Sin ser escuchado, por segunda vez en el día Yuuri fue tomado para satisfacer a su precioso cónyuge hasta el hartazgo. Fue sodomizado sobre la isla de la cocina hasta quedar perdido en la bruma de las placenteras sensaciones, incapaz de recordar o vocalizar algo más que no fuera el nombre de su pareja en un grueso acento japonés, y tal vez unas cuantas incongruencias más.

__

—¡Dame, dame, ninpu shichau yo-! 

__

Una vez fue soltado, su cuerpo débil y flácido se deslizó lentamente hasta llegar al piso de la cocina, sin despegar su cara, pecho o brazos de la pared del mesón. Para Victor fue la vista más deliciosa, su esposo recostado de la isla, las mejillas separadas y en medio de estas la entrada roja, en carne viva y babeante de simiente.

Yuuri jadeó tembloroso con los ojos cerrados minutos más tarde, sentado en el regazo de su marido mientras consumían el desayuno, pensando precariamente... _"Esto se está saliendo de control..."_

Ese pensamiento se repitió horas más tarde, cuando una inocente petición de ver la televisión acurrucados en el sofá se convirtió en dos rondas de sexo caliente y duro.

Yuuri gimoteó sobre el amplio pecho de su marido cuando sintió la erección frotarse contra su entrada maltrecha e inundada.

Fueron tres rondas en total este día.

Él necesitaba ayuda _urgente._

A las tres y veintitrés de la tarde Yuuri Nikiforov logró escaparse de las garras del lobo insaciable que era su marido por un momento. Se escabulló silenciosamente hasta el closet de su habitación compartida (el cual más que un closet parecía más un cuarto probador de lo enorme que era), con una hoja de libreta rasgada y un lapicero negro.

Su plan consistía en escribir una nota de auxilio a su vecina, una doctora especializada en la sexología, para que ella lo ayudara a controlar a la bestia sexual que tenía como marido. 

Apenas pudo comenzar a relatar su caso, cuando las puertas de su escondite se abrieron de par en par, mostrando los ojos oscurecidos de su esposo y la luz hizo énfasis en el bulto entre sus pantalones.

—Yuuri, que buena idea. No te he hecho mío aquí.

El pobre japonés se mordió los labios, sabiéndose acabado, obedientemente abrió las piernas y dejó expuesta su entrada, presentándose a su esposo.

Los gritos de placer y gruñidos bestiales no se hicieron esperar luego de unos minutos.

Horas más tarde, yaciendo en la cama, Yuuri volteó con ojos entrecerrados hacía el armario. La esquina de la hoja de papel se asomó en los adentros de la oscuridad. 

Él necesitaba ayuda.

Estaba siendo devorado por un lobo feroz...

...

**Author's Note:**

>  _*[Dame, dame, ninpu shichau yo-]_ : No, no, me voy a embarazar-.
> 
> _¡Hola a todos!_
> 
> _Estoy realmente, brutalmente, exorbitantemente feliz de haber podido recuperar esta historia. No sé qué demonios le pasó a Wattpad, pero estoy feliz de que gracias a la ayuda de quien se ha convertido en mi salvavidas personal, esta historia pueda ser publicada una vez más y pronto reeditada. Por favor denle las gracias a Francis, que es un amor absoluto, una fiel lectora y no dudó en socorrerme a pesar de que soy una molestia. AiLoviu, nena 🤧👊💖_
> 
> _Y quiero disculparme con todos por ser una persona demasiado tonta como para confiar en que la historia no iba a ser borrada o suspendida, no la tenía publicada en otros perfiles así que fue como perder un hijo, lo siento ;;_
> 
> _Ahora, con respecto al formato: Sé que es ridículo publicarla así, es solo que realmente no tengo el estado emocional más positivo ahora mismo; he estado bajo mucha presión y estrés, y esa es la principal razón por la que no he publicado nada desde el año pasado. Además, he tenido que recurrir a esto porque recientemente en ao3, en el fandom Thorki, se publicó una historia sumamente parecida a esta, y aunque no quiero acusar a nadie de plagio ni nada, las coincidencias son demasiado brutas._
> 
> _Sin embargo, uno no sabe hasta que se conocen ambas versiones. Así que solo quiero dejar en claro que esta historia estaba primero, y que fue leída y votada por muchas personas. No tengo la energía ni las ganas para caerme a riña, si la autora llegó a leer mi historia y solo se inspiró, pues al menos una mención no le quitará la vida._
> 
> _Una vez más, cariñitos mios: agradezcamos juntos a la preciosa Francis por esta restauración de contenido y por avisarme de un posible plagio._
> 
> _Y gracias a ustedes por leer <3_


End file.
